The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0032’.
‘PEQZ0032’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0032’ has magenta inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0032’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in Guatemala during the months of September to December 2011. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘11015-4’ with magenta florets and smaller more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0032’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0032’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘11024-1’ with coral colored florets and smaller leaves than ‘PEQZ0032’. The resultant seed was sown in March 2012.
‘PEQZ0032’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2012 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0032’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the August 2012 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.